


Fatherhood

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fatherhood

Tony walked into the freshly painted nursery with a smile. In just about 10 weeks, his life would change forever. “How’d I know I’d find you in here?” You teased, walking up behind him and wrapping your arms around him.

He chuckled lightly and patted your hand with his. “Because I’m always finding things to do?” He teased in return.

“You know none of this will make him be here quicker, right?”

“I know.” Tony sighed. “I’m just so excited!” He turned, beaming. “I’m going to be a dad!”

Grinning, you pecked his lips. “She will tell us when he’s coming, and we will go meet our son.” You assured him. You’d been looking forward to that moment since the first time you met with the birth mother almost four months prior.

“I think we should expand our family again soon.” He mused. “Maybe an older kid. Or just a school aged kid.”

“Wait until we’re up all night.” You chuckled, loving his enthusiasm.


End file.
